I'm Your Brother, Right?
by JMolover13
Summary: The wardrobe held three: Pinocchio, Emma and Alexandra. Since there were two babies to take care of, did things happen differently? Fluff ensues.


**Anonymous asked you: No real couple but a prompt:P The wardrobe could hold 3. Geppetto while making the wardrobe told Cinderella about it as well to have a pregnant Cinderella go into the wardrobe. Instead she had her baby, Alexandra, early so baby Alexandra went to the wardrobe instead of Cinderella. Snow had a baby, Emma, early and needed Emma to go through the wardrobe now instead of Snow. Would things be differant if Pinnochio was responsible to look after instead of one but two baby girls?**

**AN: This was a very interesting prompt, Anon, I must say… Also, I couldn't help myself with the ships… I needed to put some kind of romance in it… I hope you enjoy!**

Pinocchio looked down at Alexandra and Emma after getting reprimanded for trying to fix their crib and ensure their safety. He thought about everything that happened in the last few months and how he wound up at the Raskind's.

He wanted to flee. He wanted to get out and go back home, but he knew that wasn't an option. He knew that he had to take care of the two babies that came too early instead of be taken care of by the queen's Snow White and Cinderella. He knew that they were his responsibility and he needed to ensure their safety—and their arrival back to the land in 28 years.

That was a lot for a little boy to take in.

He sighed heavily as he looked at both of their chubby baby faces.

"Hey…" He heard Gordie's voice and looked over, "You okay?" all Pinocchio did was nod, "Can you keep a secret?"

Pinocchio nodded again and watched Gordie grin then take a huge roll of money from his pocket, "Wow! Where you get that?"

"Stole it from the sock drawer. It's enough to buy us all bus tickets out of here."

"You're leaving? When?"

Gordie's smile broadened, "Right now. You wanna come?"

Pinocchio looked down at the babies, "I told my father I'd take care of Emma and Alexandra. Can they come too? Please?"

"We can't take care of any babies! If you wanna stay here the rest of your life… be my guest." He walked out of the room.

Pinocchio looked down. It took everything inside not to run with his foster siblings, but he knew what would be at stake if he did.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Over time, as they got shipped from home to home, and as they were pulled from each other, he wondered what it would have been like to have gone with Gordie. At the ripe age of twelve he was split from his 'sisters'. He spent most nights on the phone in secret hoping he could find where they wound up, and when he did, he would sneak out of the house he was staying at and ride any bike he could get his hands on over to where they were to ensure their safety.

He was as best a big brother as he could be. That was until he was eighteen. He got two jobs and an apartment. It took him all of two days after his official adulthood to get his sisters back. They were twelve at this point. He did his best to have them want for nothing and he always tried to subtly tell them who they really were. He would always tell them that their mom was a queen and she could have been a fairytale character she was so nice and generous. He told them their dad was a king and he fought for their safety day in and out, but unfortunately he lost the final battle. He tried to instill a fighting nature like both their fathers, but he would punish them if they actually got in fights with each other or at their schools.

By the time he was 22 he had found a good job and could buy them real presents on their birthday and Christmas. It was easier to tell them they were fraternal twins instead of tell them that they had two entirely different families. And they were born on the same day, which was what gave him the idea to begin with.

When Emma came home crying with a few pregnancy tests, he wasn't sure what he was going to do if the strip turned pink, or the screen read pregnant. He was just getting the hang of taking care of three people let alone adding a baby. When his worst fear was recognized the three of them talked the options over. They settled on adoption, but if no one was good enough or if he was going to be put in the system then they were all going to get their butts in gear and take care of the baby.

As it turned out, Emma found a lovely woman on paper. She remembered the file's number and prayed each and every day that her son would be loved. She'd refused to look at him once he was out because she knew she would just want to keep him.

After that, Emma had started working. She worked anywhere and everywhere trying to find something she was good at, trying to avoid relationships especially when she realized she was oh-so-attracted to the fairer sex—though there were some women that she couldn't help herself around. She finally found her place as a bail bonds agent. She still lived with her sister and her brother lived across the hall from them. It was the best life they'd ever thought they'd have.

She slumped against the door when she got home on her and Alex's birthday, "Alex? I'm home!" She called as she stepped out of the monster heels and carefully walked down the hall, "I bought us our favorite take out." She said after getting to the counter.

"Good! 'Cause we got the cake!" Alex pointed to it.

Emma tilted her head as she glanced inside the clear cake box, "Awe! Is that us when we were babies? And you as a ginger? Auggie!" She chuckled as her brother gave her a playful glare.

A knock was heard at the door.

Emma pointed to herself then her sister then brother, counting the three people that ever came to their apartments besides boyfriends and girlfriends, but all of them were single at this point—which was actually a first for both her brother and her sister.

"Either of you have a date?" Emma asked as she walked backwards to the door.

"No. You?" Alex's sarcasm could be heard in San Francisco it was so thick and loud.

"Shut up. Just because I like my job and my independence doesn't mean I'm going to shrivel up and die an old cat lady." She turned and opened the door. It took her a moment to see brunette hair at the bottom of her line of vision and she looked down, "Can I help you?"

"Does Emma Swan live here?"

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Henry. I'm your son." He pushed passed her and walked in.

August and Alex looked to one another. "Guess our spontaneous road trip is out of the question now?" the younger 'twin' asked.

"Guess so…" August stood up and started pacing.

"Whoa, kid… I don't have a son."

"Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?" Emma only stared at the boy, "I'm him." He looked at the other two people in the room then back to his mother, "I need you to come home with me."

"And where is home, kid?" August asked.

"Storybrooke, Maine."

August's ears perked and he stared at the boy, "Who adopted you?"

"Regina Mills."

August's face told Henry everything he needed to know.

"Auggie? What is it? What's going on?" Alex asked from her spot still on the couch.

August walked behind Henry and put his hands on the boy's shoulders, "We need to take Henry home."

~0~0~0~0~0~

The four of them stood outside the large house. Emma and Alex stood with their weight to one side and bit their lips whilst crossing their arms, a habit they picked up throughout their youth.

"Please don't make me go back there."

Emma turned to him, "I have to. I'm sure your mom's worried sick!"

"She's evil!"

August knelt down, "Hey, Henry…" He looked at the boy then to his sisters, "You mind?" He pointed up the walk, "Go stand over there." They gave him the same glare before they turned and walked where he told them. He then looked back to Henry, "Look, I know that it's really hard being the only person that knows something. But now you're not. I'm here too. But see, the thing is, Emma and Alex don't have any real clue of who they really are. This is going to take time and I am going to do everything I can to help. But right now, we need to keep Regina calm and not let her think anything is going to happen, okay?"

Henry stared at August, "You believe me about the curse?" The man only touched his own nose in confirmation. This made Henry incredibly calm and very happy. He nodded and turned to walk up the path.

The door opened and revealed a woman and a scruffy man, "Henry?! Henry?"

"Whoa." Both 'twins' said together.

"He's super hot." And "She's super hot." Were their next words that came out at the same time.

Alex grinned as she looked at her sister. "Oh, you've gone stupid; I can tell by your goo-goo eyes. This is going to be so much fun."

Regina ran down the steps and pathway to her son, "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" She looked at the other woman.

Henry couldn't help the words that came out and the anger that bubbled over, "I found my real mom!" He ran up the pathway and into the house.

August turned to Alex, "Not exactly what I had in mind when I told him to keep cool…"

"Shh! I wanna listen! Emma's got her goo-goo eyes." Alex whispered back to her brother as they stepped away from the two mothers.

"You're Henry's birthmother?"

"Hi…" Emma could hear herself and wanted to punch herself in the face.

"I'll just go..check on the lad, make sure he's alright?"

"Yeah, we'll help…" August said, knowing that he wasn't going to be heard. He grabbed Alex's arm and walked with her up the steps.

"But I wanna watch!" She hissed through a whisper. This was before she remembered the very hot man with the face and the hair and the accent. Once they were inside, August let go of his sister and started up the stairs indicated by Graham, "Hello, officer." She said with a wink as she looked him over.

"It's, 'Sheriff' actually." Graham gave the girl a polite smile, "His room is up this way." He led them up.

August tried to keep his laughter down, "Nice one. You really reeled him in. 'Hello, officer.'" He mimicked her voice.

Alex wasted no time hitting her brother in the stomach, "Shut up!"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Three years later, the curse was broken and Emma still refused to believe that Alex and her weren't twins. She understood that biologically they weren't related, but she didn't give a damn. Alex was her twin, her counterpart, her sister. And August was her protector, her friend, her big brother.

Emma and her wife walked into the closed diner, Regina's hand in hers, "Sorry we're late." She said to the crowd, "We were… busy."

Alex shook her head, "It's so unfair that you got to get laid and I had to watch your kid and wait for my husband, who by the way is still not here..."

Emma only smirked at her sister and hugged her with one arm, the other still holding onto Regina's hand.

August walked over, "It's okay. You only missed Ruby and me by a split second."

"Oh good. Glad we didn't ruin the party." Emma laughed as she looked at the grin on Pinocchio's face.

"What? Can I help it if my wife and I are trying to have a baby? When she's ovulating, we do it!"

"I'm sure that's something she wanted you to share with your sisters and sister-in-law…" Regina said with a bit of a horrified smile at the knowledge of his and Ruby's sex life.

"No, it's really not…" Ruby walked over and gave him a look. He only ducked his head and took her hand as she led them from his sisters.

Graham came into the diner next. Alex smiled and walked over to him, "Hi, honey!" She hugged him.

Henry at this moment finally saw that his mothers had in fact made it and he came over to them hugging them both. "Hi moms."

"Hey, kid." And "Hello, Henry." Were his greetings.

Charming took this opportunity, now that everyone was there, to raise his glass, "You know, it's been a long hard journey, but we've finally come to a place where we're all happy. And that is all thanks to Emma, Alex, Pinocchio and Henry." He paused and looked at the four of them then at their loved ones, then solely on the man that took care of his and Snow's, and Cinderella's and Thomas's daughters, "Thank you so much." He raised his glass a bit higher before taking a large gulp.

"Aww, my daddy loves you the most, Auggie. Did you see how he looked at you when he said thank you?"

"You do realize that August isn't actually my name?" he asked his sister.

"You do realize that I don't give a damn and will always call you Auggie?"

Pinocchio smiled, "I guess that's alright. That just means I'm your brother, right?"


End file.
